fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail (Guild)
The Fairy Tail Guild is the focal point of the manga's plot, as well as the work place and home of the main characters and many others. The guild has many members, but the series often only focuses on five certain mages and their adventures. Location and Buildings Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore (an Italian word for "Flower"), a peninsula country of 17 million people, it lies on the southern coast of the country in a town called Magnolia where it is the only guild. The design of the guild building itself went through many stages of development. Initial development had a much more elaborate interior and several more floors. This more detailed interior was eventually simplified as it was felt that it would distract from the many odd characters dotted around the guild.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 3. In the volume's extras. The finalised exterior is pyramidal in shape, the size of the floors decreasing the higher into the building. This stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building. The inside is similar to a large lunch hall; several long benches stretch across its length with a bar more often managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also help her. Located beside the bar is the request board where the Fairy Tail mages earn a living by completing client requests, similar to mercenaries. Much more dangerous and profitable requests (easily extending into the millions of jewels, the currency of Fiore)Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. Natsu said that the request poster he told Happy to steal was the cheapest one at 7 million jewels. are located on the second floor of the guild which is off limits to everyone except S-Class mages and Mirajane.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. She walks up to the second floor without a word from Makarov (this may, however, be because of her former status as an S-class mage). A mage who was not an S-Class mage could still go on an S-Class mission provided they had an S-Class mage on their team.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103. According to Cana. The guild also has a basement. During the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the guild was heavily damaged by Gajeel Redfox, the strongest member of Fairy Tail's long time rivals Phantom Lord. It is eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, shades. Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with the master drawing up crude and nonsensical plans. Once Natsu Dragneel and co. returned from the Tower of Paradise, the building was complete. It is extravagantly different from the former building: a courtyard with an open air cafe and souvenir shop, run by Max Alors, leads towards the entrance of the guild; a large stage is found at the back of the guild; a swimming pool behind the bar, and an amusement centre downstairs. Also, anyone can now ascend to the second floor. Strength Although disliked by the Magic Council, they recognise the strength of Fairy Tail. Before the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail were on equal footing in strength. After Phantom Lord's defeat, it can be presumed that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. The guild has many strong members. Makarov, the Guild's Master, is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The guild also consists of four official S-Class mages: Gildarts, who is the presumed the strongest; Mystogan; Erza Scarlet, and Laxus. S-class mages are members recognised by Makarov as being strong enough to take the dangerous S-class missions. At the end of the Tower of Paradise arc, it was revealed that Juvia and Gajeel joined the guild as S-class mages. After the events of the Fighting Festival arc, the number has fallen due to Laxus being excommunicated. However, despite not being recognized as S-class, Natsu, Gray and the members of Raijinishu are arguably as strong or stronger than the S-class mages. Furthermore, Mirajane used to be a S-class mage. In all, there are around 100 mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 8. Bixlow mentions this just before they are all about to fight in the Fighting Festival arc. Before the guild was destroyed during the Phantom Lord arc, the S-class posters were located on the second floor and only S-class mages were allowed on the floor. When the guild was rebuilt, anyone was now allowed on the second floor. History The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind where fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 63. Said by Makarov during Natsu's flashback. Sometime in the past, the guild may have been in or was caught up in a guild war.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. Gray mentions that Mirajane and Makarov know what would happen if two guilds were to fight. It has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. Members Initiation into Fairy Tail appears to be little more than the approval of the guild master, regardless of their strength or former allegiance. Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mirajane says this to Lucy as Natsu left to find Macao. The following are named and regularly seen members of the guild. Guild Master Makarov Fairy Tail's current, but probably not first, Guild Master.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 119. While having an argument with Laxus, he mentioned that "Like the generation before me, I will protect this guild. That is the way of Fairy Tail." Prominent Members The main cast of characters for the series. *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet Cana Alberona Cana Alberona is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail who often commands the guild members when Makarov or Erza are not available. Elfman Elfman is another powerful member, and the younger brother of Mirajane. Mirajane Mirajane is a former S-class Mage and the older sister of Elfman. S-Class Mages In addition to Erza Scarlet, there are four other mages capable of taking on S-Class missions and are allowed to take S-class missions by themselves. Mystogan Mystogan is one of the strongest mage candidates of Fairy Tail who rarely appears at the actual guild itself. Gildarts Gildarts is a mage of Fairy Tail whose current appearance is unknown. He is most commonly referred to as "That Geezer". Gajeel Redfox Once the strongest member of Phantom Lord, he has since joined Fairy Tail. Juvia Loxar Once a member of Phantom Lord's Element 4, Juvia has joined Fairy Tail because of the warm atmosphere and her infatuation with Gray. Teams Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is the "back-bone" team within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Levy, Jet and Droy. Levy McGarden Levy McGarden is a 17 year-old mage, first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from the Duke of Everlue's mansion, though Makarov advised her not to take it because the quest was likely to become complicated. In the Fairy Tail guild, she's in a team called Shadow Gear, along with childhood friends Jet and Droy. Her magic is called Solid Script which allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. For instance, if the word fire were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. Levy is very talented in the field of languages and can even translate several ancient languages. She and Lucy quickly became friends through their mutual love for books. Levy read the novel that Lucy is working on and is the only person who has done so. Along with her fellow Shadow Gear Members, she was found badly beaten in "Crucifixion" style on a tree, with the symbol of Phantom Lord branded on her stomach. Jet Sarusuke, better known as Jet, is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is on the team, Shadow Gear. His magic is called High Speed, which is also called God's Leg. This magic makes him the fastest person in the guild. He has a crush on Levy, but got rejected in 2 seconds. He is the one who convinces Lucy to allow others to read her book. He, along with Levy and Droy, were ambushed by Phantom Lord and crucified to a tree. Droy Droy is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is a member of the team, Shadow Gear. His magic deals with rapid growing plants that he can control. He wears something on his chest that's called Live Coal, which are basically tiny containers for his seeds. Droy is a childhood friend of Levy and Jet. He also has a crush on Levy, and got rejected in 1 second. Raijinshuu Raijinshu (literally 'Many Thunder Gods') is a team of "Laxus Bodyguards" within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow. Fried Justine Fried Justine is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail who doesn't show his face often. He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. Evergreen Evergreen is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Her glasses suppress and control it because of its immense power. Recently, it has been revealed that she also uses exploding dust in combat. Because of her abilities, she was invited to join the Raijinshuu. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. In the end she was defeated by Erza and forced to cancel the spell on the female members of fairy tail. Bixlow Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of Fairy Tail and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up the team Raijinshuu. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue (which bears his guild insignia) and laughing maniacally. He possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. The speed and confusion of this attack was enough to assist Evergreen in annihilating the Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit. Minor Members Macao Conbolt Macao Conbolt is one of the older members of the Guild. Reedus Jonah Reedus Jonah is a 27 year-old mage with an unusually round body and a witch hat. He uses picto magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. For that reason, he asks Makarov to enlarge his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. During the attack of the Phantom Lord, he was responsible for protecting Lucy, but he was defeated by Gajeel and Lucy was captured. Nab Lasaro Not much is known about Nab Lasaro besides the fact that his magic deals with Animal Possession in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. Alzack Connell Alzack is originally from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined up. His magic is classified as Guns Magic. As the name implies, he loads his gun and fires magic bullets which never miss. Alzack has a crush on another member of the guild named Bisca, but he is too shy to confess to her. Loke jokingly implied that if Alzack doesn't confess then he would. Alzack now sees Loke as his rival, but since Loke is Leo the Lion and Lucy's key, he doesn't interfere. Bisca Mulan Bisca, much like Alzack, is originally from the west. Also just like Alzack her magic deals with guns. She can ex-quip various guns from a stock in a different space, much like what Erza does with her magic. Bisca admires Erza, most likely because of the similarities in their magic style and how Erza is the most powerful female in the guild. Bisca planned to confess her love to Alzack, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord so she didn't get a chance to do it. Vijeeter Ecor A minor member of the guild who fights using his magic, "Dancer". Wakaba Mine He is 36 year old veteran mage who battles by forming smoke in to different shapes. He and Macao are good drinking buddies and rivals, being the same age. He also has a wife, but is usually hanging around the guild flirting, even when his got no work to do. Warren Rackow Not much is know about him, his magic is telepathy and is capable in reading his opponent's mind in the battle. Warren resembles Rave Master character Branch. Max Alors A 17 year old mage whos specializes in sand-based magic. His magic is called Sandstorm. He loves just talking to people and often finds himself in large crowds. He is not that good with alcohol but always seems to find himself getting caught up in the mood of the place, drinks himself silly and finds himself in a real state afterwards. Nobody knows it but he never really had any friends as a kid, and his new socialite personality is a reaction to that. Lucky Ollietta Lucky, an 18-year-old mage who uses wood-based magic, can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. Tono Rabbits A particularly young Fairy Tail Member at 15, Tono has high hopes for the future. He uses light magic like a halo that surrounds him to blind his enemies. He's usually a quiet kid. The other guild members usually say "That's our Tono!" when they hear that he's done something strange. Miki Chickentiger A Fairy Tail girl with a magical bird that can talk. It usually sits on her head and doesn't do much, though, since she prefers hand-to-hand combat. She is the leader of the "Megadeath" team and has the name "Demon Princess". She is a strong member of Fairy Tail, having defeated at least four other members, before being defeated. It is unknown how many Lacrima she took out though. Mikuni Sin An Earth Magic user, Mikuni shaves his head bald so he doesn't have to worry about going bald when he gets older. He used to work in a sushi bar, but he was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave, so he did. This sixteen year old mage uses his drumsticks to pound the ground for his Earth magic, multiplying his strength. His dream is to become a producer for an idol. He may or may not have a cute girlfriend. Former Members Loke Loke (ロキ Roki) is a non-active member of the Fairy Tail guild, who left after the Loke arc where he returned to the Celestial Spirit world. He then became Lucy's Celestial Spirit . Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar was one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, and an S-class mage. He has since been excommunicated due to his leading part in the events of the Fighting Festival arc. Lisana Lisana was Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister. She died stopping a demonified Elfman. She had a big crush on Natsu Rob Ojii An old man who taught Erza magic when she was a girl working on the Tower of Paradise. He said that he gave up on using magic, but he believed that Erza could do better than he did. When he died, Erza saw his Fairy Tail tattoo on his back and that's what inspired her to join the guild. His magic is currently unknown. References Category:Guilds